


Smash Mouth

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Really just an excuse for Mika and Koga to kiss, Rough Kissing, The Pocky Game, as if they need one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mika decides to take the initiative and asks Koga if they can play a game together, and with a face like the one he’d given him, how could he refuse?
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Smash Mouth

“You can’t be serious, dude…”

Koga couldn’t believe he’d agreed to do something so embarrassing, and with Mika no less. But he’d sounded so enthusiastic about the whole thing, saying it’d be fun, no one has to know, the list goes on. He’d just seemed so gung-ho about it, and Koga had more trouble than he was willing to admit saying no to him. Well, at least no one else was around to see them.

“Do ya wanna stop?” Mika said through the stick of pocky between his teeth. His face was just as red, if not redder, than Koga’s. Clearly this wasn’t easy for him either. Koga grumbled. _God, why did he have to be so damn cute?_

“Let’s just get this over with, okay? I got better things to do with my time.” A blatant lie. As embarrassing as this was for him, and as much as he’d deny it, he’d practically jumped at the opportunity to get some alone time with Mika. “’Sides, it’s not like I actually wanted to do this, so don’t get any weird ideas, alright?”

Mika nodded vigorously. No weird ideas here. Just a couple of guys being dudes. Nothing weird about that. They’d eaten off each other’s plates dozens of times, so this was no different. Koga let out an exasperated sigh and leaned in.

He hesitantly opened his mouth and bit down on the stick of pocky. Mika whimpered and shut his eyes, and kept his eyes closed and face still even when Koga backed off.

“Don’t make that face,” Koga said, more or less begging Mika to not make this any worse than it already was. He reached for the box and pulled out another stick. “It’s mine turn now, right?”

Mika nodded again, this time a little less sure. His lip quivered as he watched Koga lift the stick up to his mouth and position it between his teeth. Koga looked at him expectantly.

“Just do it fast, okay? We don’t got all day.” The stick bobbed up and down almost hypnotically as he talked and Mika watched it, mesmerized. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He just had to take it from Koga’s mouth, it’d be over in a second. No, even less than that. Quick and painless.

Quick, and painless… Yeah, as if.

Mika leaned in, a little too enthusiastically, and smacked his face into Koga’s. The force knocked the stick from between his teeth in the process, and he opened his mouth in surprise. Probably to say something like what the fuck or ask Mika what the hell he was doing.

He didn’t get the chance to do so, because Mika had used what little strength he had to push his lips into Koga’s. He’d never seen Mika so aggressive, so assertive. If he was trying to send Koga a message, then it was loud and clear.

The two struggled and bumped their teeth together a few times before finally separating. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. An uncomfortably long silence passed before Mika spoke up.

“Sorry,” he said. “Guess I got a little excited.”

Koga pressed a finger to his lip and checked for blood. He felt lightheaded.

“No one told you to stop.”


End file.
